Project Paperchild
by BlackLightParty
Summary: This is my first story, so I must ask that you all be gentle if you dont like it, don't read it. rating may change in later chapters. I'm no good at summarys. Will be up daited when ever I feel like it.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

The soft slap wet of bare feet hitting the linoleum floor in a laboratory was all I could hear, I was trying to escape, this was the life I had known for several years, an experiment the White coats (scientists) had kept locked up in a small room on the corner of a hall on the fourth floor, subject thirteen, a lupine human hybrid chimera elite designed to be a weapon for the military.

My name was Ryika Sugetsu a half-Xngisese half Amestrian girl, well that was about three years ago, I was eleven years old when they took me to this place, the last time I called my self Human.

Back to my escape, I had made it down one flight of stairs before they caught up with me, and a jolt of pain shot up my left leg, I gave it a quick glance, a small dart had been shot into my leg behind my knee, I grew dizzy, the toxins in the dart jetting through my adrenaline filled blood, they had grabbed and bound me as I fell unconsciousness…

END PROLOG


	2. Chapter One: A tool of the Military

Chapter one: A tool of the Military.

When I woke I was in a cage far to small for my size, in the back of a car,

I could hear the White coats talking in the front of the car, "But there's still so much we can learn from it, I don't see why the military would want it any way it can hardly fight or solve it's tests." The man in the drivers seat was saying, "your tests are invaluable to subject thirteen's development, as to why the military wants it, they think it best to take our research and further it them selves, " the woman sitting next to him said irritated by the apparently ongoing argument, "But it's our creation, I'm just saying that why do they need our hard work when the state alchemists can make there own chimeras?" The man whined at his companion. "just be quiet, we're almost there." She scolded.

Within the hour we arrived at our destination, A large white building with a green banner hosting a silver lion on it, this was Central command, the head of military operations.

I was part of Project: Paperchild a military funded study in bio-alchemy and human transmutation, and out of thirteen subjects I was the only success. The White coats were lucky with my success because of one reason: I had retained my ability to speak, even after the intense alchemic 'treatments' on my body, but the end result in that was always being bound in chains or other restrictive devices. The white coats had then proceeded to throw a sheet over my cadge, lifted and carried me inside, the air was warm and smelled of various flowers, my assumption was that it was late spring or early summer. One of the white coats had stumbled on they're way up the steps , I let out a shriek as I rolled violently down the few steps they had managed to climb, the sheet that had been placed over me was gone and I now saw the world for the first time in three years.

Chapter one, part two: A tool of the Military

"Brother, I still don't understand why you're so angry-" Alphonse was cut of by a menacing glare from the elder Elric, so they walked in silence headed towards Central command. Edward had received a call from one one the colonel's interns, asking him to come to his office, for some unknown reason, it was then Ed had reached his conclusion , the colonel was delirious, and scheming to use Ed and his brother for some meaningless task.

As they drew near they're destination Ed only seamed to grow angrier, the now fuming boy had been muttering under his breath about how unfair the colonel was and some otherwise meaningless worries such as his short stature and the loud couple who stayed in the room next to theirs in the hotel, " Brother, look," Al gently shook his brother's shoulder and pointed at two people, a man and a woman, with something covered in a sheet hoisted between them "Huh, I wonder what they've got hidden under there, what do you think, Al?" Ed said, only half paying attention to the people. "I don't know…." Al trailed of, a hint of wonder in his metallic voice. As they approached one of the people tripped on the steps causing them to drop they're load, a shriek of pain emitted from the boxy item they held as it tumbled down the steps the sheet was removed and mow on the ground before them was a girl wearing a hospital gown, in a small cadge she had honey blond hair and pale skin, her dark brown eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, and her arms were thrown around her head to protect herself, the two people were staring at Ed and Al trying to see how they would react, "W-what is this?" Ed's voice was small and child like, the woman grabbed the sheet and covered the girl again. " you will soon see, Fullmetal," She said in a low threatening voice, "The colonel expects you."

The boys stood there for several minutes in total shock, before they were noticed by a passing soldier, who asked if they needed any help, jarring the brothers out of they're stunned silence, the soldier was a rather plain man who had thick rimmed glasses, he asked again, "Do you boys need any help?" It was Al who spoke first, " No, we'll be getting on our way now." His body clattered as he ushered Ed inside.

Chapter one, part three: A tool of the Military

The white coats had brought me to a room where they placed me on the floor, sheet still in place, I was unaware of my exact location in the room but the various scents in the air told me that whoever occupied this room was a ether pyromaniac or the Flame Colonel that the white coats talked about frequently, because the room smelled of sulfur, the white coats had seated them selves, and were muttering about my test records, I heaved a sigh, I was terrified and in pain, my left knee was swollen and a faint greenish color from the dart that was still embedded in me, I was jerked from my half consciousness by the sound of a door opening and two sets of boot-clad feet walking in to the room.

(new pov)

"Greetings, colonel." A tall dark haired woman said in a dull voice. "Mara, I wasn't expecting you for some time, I had other matters to attend to." Colonel Roy Mustang

nodded in her direction whilst taking his seat. An odd shuffling came from the corner of the office getting the attention of the colonel's companion, the lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, as she wandered towards the small cloaked square, Mara cleared her throat, causing Hawkeye to look at her and find that Mara was giving her a hard look, " I'd keep clear of that lieutenant, you never know what it will do." Mara was now sneering at the lieutenant expressing a strong distaste for her. "Then why have you brought '_it'_ here?" Hawkeye had nothing but venom in her voice as she spoke, the conversation halted at a knock on the door, "What?" the colonel asked lazily. The door then burst open with no warning, reviling the Fullmetal, looking rather angry, and his brother.


End file.
